The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree broadly characterized by bearing clingstone fruit which has superior shipping and keeping qualities, which is of pleasing flavor and skin coloration, and which has flesh of white or cream coloration, the subject variety being more particularly characterized by its fruit ripening about twenty days earlier than fruit of the Nectar variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 86), and by its fruit, when fully ripe, having flesh which is very firm and non-melting and substantially free of coloration. The cultivar name for my new variety is Snowflame.
The Nectar variety of peach tree is well known for its bearing of fruit having a generally white flesh and for its excellent eating qualities and attractive skin coloration. It has been recognized as advantageous to provide a peach tree bearing fruit having the desirable characteristics of fruit of the Nectar variety but having very firm and non-melting flesh which is well suited for canning and having superior shipping and keeping qualities. The flesh of peaches of the Nectar variety is somewhat tinged with pink, especially when fully ripe. However, uniformity in coloration is a characteristic often desired by consumers so that it is advantageous to provide a peach tree bearing fruit with flesh generally free from coloration when fully ripe. In many instances, the time of harvest of peaches greatly influences the price bought on the market, so that it is highly advantageous to provide a variety of peach tree bearing fruit having the desirable eating qualities and general coloration of peaches borne by the Nectar variety, but bearing fruit which ripens substantially earlier when other peaches having those desirable characteristics are not available.